


Superboys - Part Four

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Superboys [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic Book Science, F/F, F/M, Kryptonians, Kryptonite, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: The journey of Lor-Zod, Kon-El, Match, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Jon Lane Kent, Hemlock, Lex Luthor, Jason Todd and Superman continues in an alternate universe after Arsenal uses the Doomsday Reset Device to avoid the Apocalypse of Earth and New Krypton.





	1. Restart Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arsenal goes back to his moment of greatest regret and changes history in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up in Part Two during the wedding reception, but things go very differently this time.

  


Arsenal is in the Crystal Cavern. Everything's gone to shit. He was on New Krypton when Apokalypse invaded. First the Apokalyptans tried to conquer New Krypton, but the Kryptonians were strong and the Apokalyptans didn't have Kryptonite. What they did have was an army. An army of evil, murder-lusting, sociopathic, sadistic Kryptonian child clones. The young age of the cloned Kryptonians threw off many a victim. People were not willing to attack or subdue someone so young, but the clones were vicious super-powered killers. Half of New Krypton fell from this attack, though they did fight off the hoards of clones enough to take up strongholds at the poles of the planet: New Kandor and Kryptonopolis.

In fear of the Apokalyptans, Earth gathered their nukes together and sent them all to Kryptonopolis. The combined atomic explosion was enough to blast through the shields that covered New Krypton and another 25% of the population of New Krypton perished. In retaliation, New Krypton used their advanced weaponry to wipe out entire cities, aiming for the capitals and largest cities of every country on Earth in revenge over the betrayal. 

Apokalypse took advantage of this, focusing their military efforts on Earth and taking over the planet with their army of children killers.

All is lost. Only a few thousand humans are left on Earth and less than a hundred Kryptonians are left on New Krypton. Some even went to the Phantom Zone to escape the cataclysm. 

There is one hope. Arsenal pulls out the Doomsday Reset Device from it's small vault and hesitates to push the button. He knows it has a chance of malfunctioning – of blowing up what's left of the world. Even if it does work, he knows what's coming – the difficulty they will face… with only one week, it may be impossible to stop. 

But his dimensional clone will go back to his time of greatest regret – the moment he wishes most to change. Arsenal knows exactly where – when – he is going. He has the best chance of stopping the child clones before the original genetic source is harvested. He has the best chance to save Earth. With his Legacy Crystal in one hand and the Doomsday Reset Device in the other, he pushes the button. 

He knows he'll miss his husband the most, even though he shouldn't.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the blinding light of the time travel dies down, he's looking at Oliver. They're in a bathroom at the Luthor Mansion in Smallville. Clark and Lex have just been married and the reception is going on. 

Arsenal is looking at Oliver's lips, remembering the version of him he married. Oliver is explaining his failures, promising to do better and telling him:

"I love you so much, Roy. More than you can imagine. I know how horribly I screwed up but you're old enough to make this decision now. Please, just give me a chance!"

"No," says Arsenal as his heart breaks. "It's wrong. Our relationship is fucked beyond repair, Ollie. You can't take that back."

"But Roy—"

"No 'but's, Ollie. You're my fucking _father_ and that's how it needs to stay. If you want to play ball, read me a novel or have a _family_ dinner together, we can do that eventually."

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. And I need my space, Oliver. I feel broken and until I feel whole again, I don't want to see you. I need a hug now. From my Dad."

Oliver hugs him, holding him lovingly. "Okay, Roy. I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I want you to have."

"Thanks, Dad. Just don't forget I love you. This is goodbye. At least for a while."

"I understand, Roy. Thank you for being honest."

They part and Arsenal gives him a chaste peck on the cheek, even though he knows he shouldn't. 

Arsenal leaves Oliver in the bathroom, the blond archer mourning the loss of what could have been. 

As Arsenal walks down the hall, he runs his fingers through his hair and realizes he still has his mohawk. 

He stops walking.

"I still have my mohawk. Why didn't Oliver notice the difference…" he whispers to himself. "And shouldn't there be a younger version of me here that was talking to Oliver?" 

He groans when the answer comes to his brain. " _Fucking Magic!_ "

The Doomsday Reset Device is experimental at best, powered by technology and magic. It isn't working how he's been told before, but it may not work the same way every time. He just hopes he didn't send his younger version to his alternate future. It would be a horrible fate he doesn't wish on anyone, muchless himself.

"Whatever. I'll figure it out later. Right now, I've got a planet to save!"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


There's still time. He has about forty minutes before the boom tube opens and all hell breaks loose. Arsenal rushes to Clark and Lex first. They're at the head of the table of honor and have just finished being toasted by Bruce Wayne. Arsenal quickly grabs Clark and Lex by their neckties and yanks them away from the table, leading them to behind a shrubbery, away from the reception.

"I know this is going to sound crazy," says Arsenal, "but I'm from the future and we need to get everyone out of here now!"

"What the fuck?" says Lex. "Roy, when did you get a haircut?"

"The mohawk looks good, Roy. You do it yourself?" says Clark.

"I'm not Roy, I'm Arsenal. See?" Arsenal says holding up his bionic arm.

"Great Rao!" exclaims Clark.

"Tell us what's going to happen," says Lex, already getting on board with the whole I'm-from-the-future-this-is-an-emergency thing.

"In about half an hour, a boom tube will open up and over one-hundred and fifty parademons from Apokalypse will attack the wedding reception while Little Chris and Jonathan Samuel are kidnapped by Steppenwolf."

"We've got to get everybody out of here!" says Clark.

"In the emergency bunkers!" says Lex. "We have enough provisions to last one hundred people two weeks if need be. There's a bathroom with it's own septic system and everything."

"Wait," says Arsenal. "I'm pretty sure they're going to open up a boom tube wherever the kids are, so we need to get the guests in the bunker, the heroes equipped to fight the parademons and the kids ready as bait. As soon as the boom tube opens, one of us has to speed them to the zeta-tube and take them to the Fortress of Metropolis or the Fortress of Solitude. Don't tell anyone where, just in case."

"I'm not comfortable using Jon and Chris as bait," says Clark in his Superman voice. 

"Would you rather a boom tube opens in the bunker or the Fortresses?"

"I see your point," says Clark.

"If we have half an hour, then there's time to get everyone safely in position," says Lex. "I'll make the announcement that there's been an emergency and an attack is imminent. We are Luthors and supers after all, so it won't seem that unlikely."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to get Roy and gear up," says Arsenal.

"Thank you, Arsenal," says Lex. "I don't know what future you come from, but I'm glad you're here. Where is the other Arsenal, the one from this time?"

"I have no clue," says Arsenal, "I really hope he's okay."

"We'll figure it out," says Clark, patting him on the shoulder.

Then the three of them go about their separate tasks.

Arsenal quickly finds Roy and drags him away from where he's talking with Colton.

"Roy, we're gearing up. Don't ask questions, just trust me. You too, Colton. Get the Superboys ready for battle."

Colton stares at him for a second before rushing off to get Jon Lane, Conner, the elder Chris and Hemlock. Roy starts marching towards the castle and taking Arsenal by the hand.

"You _are_ going to tell me what the hell is going on after this!" says Roy.

"Yes, I will. Let's just get ready and I'll fill you in as we go."

They go to their room in the Northwest Tower of the castle and start gearing up. They alter the programming of their Kryptonian armor for battle mode instead of formal Kryptonian attire and gather their utility belts, bows, quivers, combat daggers, hand-sized crossbows and masks. Once they're all ready, Roy grabs Arsenal and slams him gently against the wooden door of their room. 

"I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" says Roy.

"Yes, that's more than okay," says Arsenal with a smile.

Roy kisses him fervently and passionately for a good minute before pulling back.

"You're a way better kisser than you were this morning," says Roy.

"Thanks, it comes with practice."

"You're older," says Roy. "Why?"

"I used the Doomsday Reset Device."

"Damn that happens a lot," says Roy.

"No kidding. It worked differently this time though. Haven't really figured it out yet."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," says Arsenal.

"I'm twenty-one," says Roy.

"I know."

"I like the hair. Makes you look dashing."

"Dashing? You've been hanging out with Dad too much," says Arsenal.

"He does tend to rub off on people," says Roy.

"You ready to go?" asks Arsenal.

"One more kiss," says Roy. "For good luck."

They end up making out for a couple of minutes, getting a good feel for one another as they adjust to the alternate versions of each other. Then Arsenal pulls away. "We need to go." says Arsenal.

"Lead the way," says Roy.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


As soon as the _THBOOOM_ happens and the boom tube opens up, Superwoman and Supernova speed Little Chris and Jonathan Samuel to the zeta tube that Lex is guarding under the castle and evacuate to the Fortress of Solitude. Meanwhile the gathered heroes, Nightwing, Batman, Robin the elder, Black Lantern, Superman, Champion, Superboy, Aegis, Match, Knight, Hemlock, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Wolf and Snow, go into battle, taking down parademons right and left. The battle is ferocious and Arsenal is more savage than ever, the battles for Earth and New Krypton from his timeline fresh in his mind.

Black Lantern and Superman go toe to toe with Steppenwolf, and Black Lantern thinks of the only permanent solution to this asshole. This isn't the first time he's come to Earth and tried to start the apocalypse, but it will be his last. Superman has just disarmed Steppenwolf and Black Lantern grabs Steppenwolf with black light from his ring and speeds them into space. It doesn't take long to reach the sun at the speeds a Lantern can travel through the void. Black Lantern stays just outside of the sun's event horizon while flinging Steppenwolf towards the sun with great force. 

Black Lantern speeds away from the sun, going to Earth. By the time he reaches Earth again and goes to Smallville, the other have taken care of most of the parademons. Black Lantern takes care of the remaining few by blowing out pikes of black light from his ring and skewering the parademons. One is still fighting though, so Black Lantern makes a fist and the black light pikes erupt with spikes sticking out in every direction from inside the parademons. 

The worst part is cleanup. There are a lot of parademon corpses to take care of and rather than let the D.E.O. come in and take care of things, the Lanterns and Supers pile the bodies together and the Kryptonians and Kryptonian-powered heroes use their heat vision to burn the corpse's to ash. Hemlock plants a few acorns and grows them into oak trees, using the ash as fertilizer. The new grove stands tall and is a monument to their success this day in defeating the enemy and protecting their family.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The whole family is staying the night at the castle. Once he's convinced Lex and Clark that he's twenty-one, Arsenal has a drink with Roy: Scotch neat and Scotch on the rocks. They drink by the pool table in Lex's old study where Clark and Lex used to spend a lot of time together. Lex told them he had the pool table moved back in, in hopes that it would remind Clark of their days as best friends before everything went sour. It worked. Clark was hesitant to give the boys the room, but as the archers walked in to find their parents playing pool, Lex took Clark's hand and led him away. 

The archers drink in silence for a while before Roy says what's on his mind.

"Nice rock. Married?" asks Roy.

"I was, but death parted us," says Arsenal. "In this timeline, I don't want to make the same mistakes. I just want you. Nobody else."

"Good. That's how I want you too," says Roy..

"I don't know what to do with the ring. Should I give it back to the man who won't be giving it to me this time around? Should I throw it into a volcano? Give it to STAR Labs so they can study its chronal qualities? I really don't know. But I don't want to keep it. There are too many painful memories."

"Did he hurt you?" asks Roy, concern plain on his face.

"Not intentionally. He never hit me, rarely yelled, never forced me to do something against my will, always tried to protect me, but he damaged me."

"Who was it?"

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know. Chris?"

"No, he married Zar," says Arsenal. Then it hits him. " _Zar!!_ We have to go to Apokalypse and rescue Zar!! In my reality, Dad adopted him and he became our brother, Zar-El!!"

"Slow down. How soon do we need to go?"

"He's trapped near the core of the planet being tortured in lava," says Arsenal.

"So soon. _Very_ soon," says Roy.

"But we need to be smart about it," says Arsenal. "We don't want the Apokalyptans to have access to any Kryptonian DNA."

"We'll make a team," says Roy, "Jason, Jay, Big Dick, Tim you, me, Adonis, Hemlock, Dad– I mean Lex – Aunt Lois and Aunt Lana. Will that work?"

"We should bring others. Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner. Captain Marvel. Possibly Batman. We should leave Tim and James here. What do you think?"

"I think we should contact everyone tonight so they can be ready in the morning," says Roy.

"Should we go ahead and tell Dads or have a family meeting?" asks Arsenal.

"I'll go tell them now. You've had a rough couple of days what with the world ending and time traveling and shit. Just relax and have your drink. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Roy goes to tell Clark, Lex and Jason about the boy they need to rescue, and Arsenal silently cries in the study, empathizing the pain that his soon-to-be brother must be experiencing, saturated with lava and unable to scream.

In a few minutes, he stops crying. He has to admit to himself that he would probably handle everything better if he hadn't just lost his family, his friends, his entire world, to the Apokalyptan invasion. At least for now, he can relax and rest. He heaves a contented sigh. He knows how to stop countless atrocities and guide his family and friends in better directions than they would otherwise.

He finishes his drink and puts down the tumbler.

This is a new world and everything's going to be better.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Bright and early the next morning, the group going to Apokalypse to rescue Zar convenes in the conservatory of the castle. Little Jon and Little Chris will be at the Fortress of Solitude with Kal-El and Kara Zor-El. So far the group going to Apokalypse includes Mon-El (Valor), Jay (Red Hood), Jason (Black Lantern), Lois (Superwoman), Lana (Supernova), Adonis (Aegis), Roy (Red Arrow), Roy (Arsenal) Billy (Captain Marvel), Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner (Green Lanterns) and Diana (Wonder Woman). Fortunately for everyone, Cyborg was able to track the boom tube from the wedding reception and get the coordinates needed to open his own boom tube to Apokalypse. Once the team has had breakfast and is all geared up and ready to go, Cyborg comes in at the Luthor Mansion's zeta-beam platform and opens up a boom tube outside. They rush into the boom tube, prepared to meet whatever lies on the other side.

What they find is a vast desert of black ash under a blood red sky. The sun is high in the sky. There aren't any creatures or enemies in sight. The desert just goes forever in every direction as far as the eye can see.

"Alright," says Arsenal, taking the lead, "Lanterns find the only source of Krypronian energy that didn't come with us. It will be X-K chains enhancing an Apokalyptan teen. He's deep under ground so we need to find the lava vent at the rift that crosses half a continent. When you locate the spot, we're all going to speed there or be flown there by the Lanterns. When we get there, Black Lantern and Kyle need to see about phasing through the lava, grabbing Zar and phasing back to the surface. Once we have Zar and we're all accounted for, the Green Lanterns will lift those who can't fly or withstand the void of space and Black Lantern will open a wormhole to Earth. When we get back, nobody leave because we'll need to do another head count. Are we all clear?"

A round of 'yes's goes up and the Lanterns start locating the rift of lava where they can find Zar. Once they do, everyone either speeds there or is carried by the Lanterns' lights to the spot where Jason has agreed to go alone into the pit. 

While they're waiting, the parademons attack. There aren't that many of them, luckily, but there are thousands on the planet. The heroes hope the creatures aren't calling for more of their kind. They fight hard as even more come in, but it looks more like the creatures were traveling somewhere and stopped to fight rather than it being them hunting the group of Earth heroes down. The archers and Amazons do especially well, cleaving and shooting the creatures from the air. The Lanterns and Captain Marvel aren't near as ferocious as they. Meanwhile, Lois and Lana use their heat vision from afar, only taking to the air when they have to. Valor has no such restraint and barrels into them like a bowling ball with pins and uses his heat vision at close range. The ray guns Red Hood is using are working well from a distance, but in close combat, he's using adamantium Dirk blades to slice and dice the parademons in a ruthless display of savagery.

They've finished with the current wave of parademons, though more can be seen in the distance near the horizon. Black Lantern finally emerges with the bound and near lifeless body of Zar. He uses black light to grab ahold of the lava in the boy's lungs and stomach, pulling it out as painlessly as he can manage. He has no doubt though, that it is painful. It is lava, after all.

The boy spews and coughs up lava for a good five minutes and Aegis slices the chains that bind him. Free and finally able to breathe, Zar doesn't question his good fortune. He starts to ask if it's time for him to be released, about to ask how many months it's been, but he sees parademons starting to attack. They wouldn't be attacking if he was being officially released from his punishment. It dawns on him then that this is a rescue.

The parademons attack and Zar savagely rips them limb from limb as he enters the fray. They always travel in swarms, so he knows more won't be far away. His new compatriots fight well and he's pleased that he isn't the only one to unleash his inner fury on the demons. When that wave is defeated, there are still more in the distance.

"Zar, my name is Arsenal," says a young man with an auburn mohawk. "You don't know me yet, but I know you. We're here to rescue you and bring you to Earth where you will be safe. We want you not to kill anybody where we're going. Do you agree to these terms?"

"If I see Darkseid or Steppenwolf, I will kill them no matter where they are."

"Agreed. But do you promise not to kill Terrans if we go there?"

Zar huffs in frustration. "I promise."

"Good. Let's get going then. LANTERNS!! TIME TO GO!"

The Green Lanterns envelop the entire team in green light, and they all start ascending as Jason takes point. Once they're in the vacuum of space, Jason opens a wormhole to the Sol System and they all head through.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	2. Birth of the Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With magical assistance, the family finds out what happened to their concurrent Arsenal. After that, Arsenal decides he needs familiar comfort and suggests a toga party.

  


Once the team got back safely with Zar, they went their separate ways, most either going home or going to file reports on their mission. Just as Arsenal predicted, Zar was quickly drawn towards the elder Chris Kent and has been following him around like a puppy dog. Chris couldn't wait to show him the Fortress of Metropolis, so he took Hemlock and Jay with him to show Zar his new home, though Lex made it clear Zar is welcome to claim a room at the Luthor Mansion. 

When they're finally in private, Arsenal, Roy, Lex, Jason and Clark approach the second and possibly more difficult rescue to make. They need to find the original Arsenal native to this time. If he was sent back to the future, they will need to bring him back at the instant he arrived there. If he was somehow displaced into an alternate universe, they have to find a way to get him back. The most adaptable of the reliable ways to deal with this is magic, which is why Adonis and Zatanna are on their way. 

Adonis arrives first, but Zatanna isn't far behind. Adonis sits down while Zatanna works. She waves her wand over Arsenal's head and says, 

"Laever rouy hturt or em! Wohs em what yaw ot eht yob!" 

Arsenal glows with supernatural light as Zatanna gasps.

"What is it," says Lex. "Is our Arsenal okay?"

Zatanna shudders. "Define 'okay'," she says.

"Is he healthy and safe?" asks Clark.

"Yes, he is both of those. And he's here in the room."

"Is he a ghost?" asks Roy.

"No. He's _him_!" says Zatanna, pointing at Arsenal.

"What do you mean? _I'm_ me," says Arsenal.

"In the conventional sense, you're both. When you were brought back to this time, you were combined with your younger self. He is you and you are him. There's no separating you now."

"So we can never have our Arsenal back?" asks Clark, on the verge of tears.

"You already do. Both Arsenals are one now. He isn't gone. He's just _more_."

"You mean I'm not the same me that I was when I used the device?" asks Arsenal. "I'm that me and the Arsenal from this time combined?"

"Think of it like flashlights," says Zatanna. "You both had your own lights, but when you got too close together, the lights became indistinguishable from one another, though ultimately brighter."

"So, I'm more me than I was yesterday… I'm me-squared?"

"I'm not sure about the exact mathematics, but that's the gist of it. You're both Arsenals in one body, but since most of your memories are identical and your personalities similar, you don't have the usual problems that are faced when two people become one."

"Am I going to turn into young me on the full moon or something?" asks Arsenal.

"Do you want to?" asks Zatanna. "That may be easier than actually separating you two. I'm not sure even Doctor Fate could separate you without causing severe damage."

"Yeah, being able to be young me once a month to give everyone back their Arsenal seems like a good idea."

"Then on the new moon, you will be the older you only," says Zatanna. "Is that something you can live with?"

"But we'll still share memories, right?"

"Yes, you will."

"What kind of risks are involved?" asks Lex.

"Not any in this particular instance," says Zatanna. "This is just a matter of bringing one focus to the front at a time. Like creating eclipses with the flashlights."

"I can do it," says Adonis. "I know you're good Zatanna, but I'm better with magic of the soul."

"Then I trust your judgement," she says.

"So, how do we do this?" asks Arsenal.

"We wait," says Adonis. "You need at least three days to think this over carefully. Then, if you're sure, I'll cast the spell."

"What if I'm sure now?" asks Arsenal.

"Trust me, you're not," says Adonis. "Three days, Ra-El. Then we can do it."

"Okay. In that case, I want to spend some quality family time. I know this is stereotyping, but do Amazons wear togas?"

"Umm, not really. I guess some of our more flowy clothes called himations could resemble togas but we don't really wear Roman attire."

"Just thought I'd ask," says Arsenal. "We need a toga for Clark and a bong."

"I can arrange something," says Jason. "At least for the bong. Should we get some of Hemlock's weaker supply?"

"Absolutely," says Arsenal.

"Exactly what are you planning," asks Lex.

"For me, a trip down memory lane. For you all, I suppose it's just a trip."

"You want to get us all stoned?" asks Lex.

"Yes. Umm, is that okay?" says Arsenal. "I know I could use a smoke after the past week I've had."

"What the hell?" says Lex, "Why not? Clark would you help me gather all interested Luthors, Els and extended family over the age of eighteen? I'll run to the Fortresses if you'll gather those here at the mansion."

"Okay, but let's not tell Lana or Lois. They're looking after Little Chris and Jon Samuel. They probably shouldn't have any."

"And their impending judgement has nothing to do with it," says Lex knowingly.

"Just don't tell them," says Clark, annoyed.

"Very well, Clark. Arsenal, if you would accompany me, perhaps we could talk while we gather Chris, Zar and Jay."

"Sure," says Arsenal.

Once they've gone down to the zeta tube, Lex turns to Arsenal. "Arsenal, why togas? Are we to have a toga party?"

"Sort of, I guess. When I come from, Dad always had this thing when he smoked that he would roleplay as Emperor Clarkius and make formal announcements and demands."

"Such as?"

" _Your emperor demands pie!!_ "

Lex throws his head back and laughs. "Oh, my dear boy, we are going to have so much fun with this. Do you think if the right tone is set, he'll come up with this on his own?"

"Maybe. Couldn't hurt to put him in a toga and call him the emperor."

"Oh I have an idea to test this. If he really is meant to 'be the emperor' then he will come up with that no matter what. If he isn't, then we could always change his costume."

"Sounds alright, though I'd love to hear what you're planning."

"Simplified togas and gladiator armors for the whole family, though I intend to start Clark off in more fitting attire."

"Sounds fair. Where are we going to get these costumes?" 

"Have you forgotten that the crystal fortresses can manufacture anything and everything?"

"I guess I did."

"And the Fortress of Metropolis already knows all of our body sizes. It shouldn't be that difficult."

"Did the Romans smoke weed?"

"Not commonly, but different historical sources suggest it was used as medicine. That and the fact that Rome likely knew of its use through the Egyptians who were known to use it recreationally that it was something you could get high from and sources that suggest the flowers were used in wine suggests they were aware of its recreational uses if nothing else. It likely wasn't commonly smoked in ancient Rome like it is today. Historical curiosity?"

"Yeah. I just didn't know before. You always seem to know things about ancient cultures."

"Classical ones, anyway," says Lex. "I know a bit about neolithics, but I'm not as well versed in Ancient India and Ancient Asia as I should be."

"Not interested or just had time constraints?"

"A bit of both. I was raised on Ancient Rome and Macedonia and Persia and Egypt. My father wanted me to know the history of ancient Mediterranean and European rulers in hopes it would help me be a better businessman. It has."

Arsenal considers him carefully, deciding this is as good a time as any. He suddenly hugs Lex around the chest and says, "I love you, Dad."

Lex hugs him back before fondly ruffling his hair. "I love you too, Roy."

They go through the zeta-tube and come out in the Fortress of Metropolis. Then, they go up to the 'ground' level, and Lex starts programming the main console with the textile and design for the togas and gladiator armors with help from the internet. He designs a toga praetexta for himself with golden Ancient Krypronian script along the purple striped border. He designs a toga picta for Clark, purple cloth with intricate gold embroidery and border on it. For their sons and the Jasons, Lex designs togæ virīlēs and togæ candidæ. For Adonis, he fabricates a himation of white and navy blue. He isn't sure what colors Adonis would prefer, but he figures it will be close enough to his liking. Loathe though he is to admit the sexual stereotype, males are often fond of blue. He has pins fabricated to hold up the togas and they all have the Luthor or El glyph shields on them: red and black Luthor shields for the Jasons and Roys; a backwards S-shield for Colton; forward S-shields for Zar in silver on black, Jon (if he chooses to attend though he has no intention of the young man smoking anything) in blue on black, Conner in red on black, Mon-El in gold over blue; and a silver on black House of Zod pin for Chris. He thinks that covers everyone, but just in case, he fabricates a few extra of each the Luthor pins and the House of El pins. Then he laughs to himself as he has the first outfit for Clark fabricated. It's a farmer's casual attire whereas the others will be wearing formal attire. He wonders if Clark will get the joke right away or think he has the best costume of all. He'd probably be more comfortable in the farmer's clothes, but there's no telling with him. Just when Lex thinks he wants something lower-middle class and casual, Clark surprises him by wearing his Sunday best or asking for an expensive gift, albeit the latter usually for others. He has little concept of money and even smaller concept of the conspicuous consumption of antiquity. If no one else gets it, he knows Colton will. His Cadmus programming covered everything Lionel taught him about Classical Studies and more. He often wonders why Colton always defers leadership roles to Conner, but whether it's brotherly affection, fear of command or simply a lack of desire, Lex has no clue.

By the time Arsenal returns with Zar, Chris, Jay and Hemlock, Lex has all of the fabrication finished, with the option for gladiator uniform or toga for all of the kids. He has tags with individual names so everyone will know immediately which outfits will fit them. He even has golden laurels for himself and golden olive branches for Clark to wear on their heads.

The six of them carry the costumes through the zeta-tube and go up to the lounge where they can select their costumes. The boys are mixed picking gladiator uniforms or togas. Zar, Colton, Arsenal and Jason choose gladiator uniforms while Jon, Hemlock, Roy, Conner, Chris, Jay and Mon-El choose togas. Though he would prefer the gladiator armor, Adonis takes note of Lex's consideration in creating a himation for him and decides to wear it. Lex has the servants set out several healthy snack trays as well as copious amounts of popcorn and cookies. The chefs work on baking pies and the family convenes in Lex's study with the pool table, bringing in extra chairs so everyone has a place to sit. Mercy and Hope lock down that section of the castle and Jason begins crushing and grinding the sticky, sticky weed.

They open the windows to provide ventilation and Jon and Hemlock start snacking and watching the others. Colton isn't quite old enough to smoke, but Jon has a sneaking suspicion he's going to get away with it anyway. He's less than a year shy of eighteen and Lex and Clark had said that's the cut off age.

Jason adjusts the skirt of his gladiator uniform and sits with the bong, loading the bowl of it and passing it to Clark.

Clark shakes his head. "I don't want to set a bad example," says Clark. "Roy, Colton, Conner and Arsenal smoke for PTSD and Chris smokes behind by back—"

"—you _knew?!_ " says Chris, a little frantically.

"—But I don't really have a reason to smoke."

"You have a good reason to smoke," says Jason. "You're wound too tight. You need to relax. You don't need a lot, but I think a little would go a long way in helping you unwind."

"I guess the past couple of days have been kind of stressful. Still, though…" He looks at his gathered children. "Do as I say, not as I do."

"Is that a royal decree?" prompts Lex.

"Yes. It is absolutely a royal decree. Don't smoke pot outside of this unless you have an actual reason for it. And don't do other drugs. Just because pot is mostly safe doesn't mean other chemicals or plants are safe. I will be really fucking mad if I find out any of you have been doing meth, cocaine, crack, heroin or anything else like that."

"We got it, Dad," says Conner and Colton simultaneously.

"You ready, Love?" asks Jason.

"Yeah," says Clark, "I think so." Clark fumbles around with it for a minute before realizing he has no idea how to work a bong. They he decides to do the obvious and suck on the mouthpiece.

"Uh, Babe," says Jason. "You have to light it first. Here, let me help you." Jason takes the bong but leans the mouthpiece in Clark's direction. "Suck when I say suck, but not too hard. You don't want a mouthful of water. Go slow and steady."

"Okay," says Clark and he inhales gently, bubbling the water as Jason lights the bowl. Jason tells him to stop pretty soon after he starts but to hold his breath. Clark does and Jason removes the bowl, carborating the pipe when Clark inhales some more. Jason doesn't tell him when to stop at first because he thinks Clark can decide for himself, but as Clark keeps sucking and sucking, Jason realizes he's following instructions word for word.

"Okay, Clark, stop, hold your breath for a second and blow it out. Again, gentle breath."

Clark does and then coughs hard, creating a shockwave that shatters the leg of Arsenal's chair. Roy catches him before he falls, but the damage is done to the chair, so Roy pulls Arsenal onto his lap after helping him move the broken chair to a corner. 

"Sorry, Roy, sorry Lex, guys I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," says Arsenal and Jason at the same time.

"I liked that chair," says Lex.

"Lex!" hisses Jason. 

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. That was a stupid, stupid chair and I shan't miss it." Lex says emphatically. 

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Lex. I know you loved that chair."

"'Love' is a strong word. I appreciated it's style and comfort, but worry not, it's part of a set! I have seven more of them."

"Oh, good," says Clark.

Clark suddenly looks around the room, realizing that his outfit is different than anyone else's. "Is my outfit different because… why is my outfit different? I'm in the … king's clothes. You all must be…"

"Dad, he dressed you up like a Roman farmer," says Colton.

"I AM THE FARMER KING!! BOW TO YOUR KING!!"

The room erupts in laughter and Colton adds, "We're in Roman costumes. There's no king, but there is an emperor. You need new clothes."

"Your king demands the emperor's new clothes!" says Clark. "Hey, this is fun, can I have another puff?"

"Wait your turn, Babe," says Jason. He passes the bong to Jay who takes a hit and passes the bong to Colton. "Daddy," says Jason to Lex, "why don't you help the emperor into his new clothes?"

"Right this way Clark, let's get you changed," says Lex. "Jason, make it a slow rotation. That stuff smells really strong and no one should be having too much too fast."

"You heard the man," says Jason, "everyone go slow with this."

Colton takes a small hit, giggling and coughing at the same time as he passes the bong to Chris. Chris is an experienced smoker and smoothly takes his hit and holds it while passing the bong to Arsenal. Arsenal hops off Roy's lap to take a seat on the floor at his feet and takes a hit. By the time he passes the bong behind him to Roy, Clark is coming into the room with Lex. Clark's wearing a toga picta of purple with gold embroidery. The embroidery is made up of Ancient Krypronian symbols and words with swirling swooping letters. Clark is carrying the golden olive branches Lex had made for him and when he sits at his place by the fire, Jason and Lex put the golden olive branches on his head like a crown. 

Roy takes his hit and passes the bong to Conner, and Conner takes his before passing it to Mon-El. Mon-El looks at the bong dubiously. "It's processed with Blue K radiation," says Hemlock, "so I'm not sure if it will work on a Daxamite."

"One way to find out," says Mon-El and he does as the others have, lighting the bowl and sucking the smoke through the water. He coughs as he sets the bong down, coughing even harder once he does. Hemlock picks up the bong and passes it to Zar. 

"Will this work on Apokalyptan New Gods?"asks Zar.

"It should," says Hemlock. 

"What should I expect?" asks Zar.

"Slight lightheadedness, possibly mild confusion, hunger, thinking things are funny, relaxation and pain relief."

"That doesn't sound so bad," says Zar and he takes his hit before passing it to Adonis. Adonis takes his hit and passes it to Lex, complaining that it tastes like ash. 

By then, it's time to reload the bowl and Jason takes the bowl from Lex, leaving the bong in his lap and reloads it with fresh cannabis before setting the bowl back in the bong for Lex. 

"I haven't done this since my clubbing days," says Lex. He takes a rather large hit and passes the bong to Clark, who is jittery with excitement. 

"This is _fun_!" says Clark. "How come nobody told me how much fun this is?"

"Would you have believed it?" asks Jason.

"I guess not," says Clark. 

"Just keep in mind, Clark, that this is only for every once in a while. This isn't something you should do just because you feel like you're having fun."

"So for special occasions like our honeymoon, I can smoke?" asks Clark.

"Yes, Clark, you can smoke on our honeymoon. Just not the whole time," says Lex.

"Yess! Your Emperor is very pleased!" says Clark.

"Great Rao!" says Conner with a big dopey grin. He never thought he'd see Superman smoke pot but here it is.

Clark takes his next hit carefully, letting Jason light it first. This time he doesn't cause a shockwave when he coughs, but it's a near thing.

"Ooooh!" says Clark as he passes the bong to Jason. "Do we have anything to eat?"

"How about a cookie, Dear?" says Lex. 

"Ooooh! COOKIE FOR THE EMPEROR!!"

The others laugh as Hemlock passes a cookie tray over to Lex, and Lex sets the tray on his large oak desk. He passes a couple of cookies to Clark and Clark munches happily. 

"So, Emperor, what name will you be known by?" asks Arsenal.

" _Clarkius!_ "

"Emperor Clarkius, any decrees?" asks Lex, wondering what Clark will come up with.

"Cookies for everyone! So says Clarkius!" There are some guffaws from Conner and Colton and Jon is downright giggling. Who knew their Dad could be so entertaining. It wouldn't be so funny if someone else said it, but Clarkius' voice is almost like Clark's Superman voice. Just less patronizing, despite taking the role of emperor.

Lex starts passing around the cookies and everyone has a few. Zar munches his down rather quickly and asks for more. Mon-El snags the extra tray of cookies and passes him four. 

"We didn't have this food on Apokalypse," Zar explains. "This is much better than anything we had there."

"I'm glad your with us now," says Colton.

"Me too," says Chris. He changes seats with Conner to sit next to Zar and they clasp hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Oh great!" says Clark. "Just adopted and already he's joining in the kids' family tradition of incest."

"The kids'?" asks Jason, putting an arm around Jay.

"Hi, Kal-El, remember me?" says Mon-El. 

Clark laughs, remembering that he, too, has been romancing his adopted brother. "Lex, does this make us more historically accurate?"

"Technically, yes," says Lex, "although I'd dissuade us from having any more historical accuracy. The Romans were into things that none of us would prefer to see."

"Like having a room specifically for partying and puking?" asks Clark.

"Yes, exactly like that. No puking in my study. We have a perfectly good bathroom just across the hall."

"YOUR EMPEROR DECREES NO PUKIES IN THE STUDY!!" pronounces Clarkius.

"Jesus Christ," says Jay, overwhelmed with the 'what-the-fuck'ness of it all.

"NO!" says Clark, "I AM YOUR EMPEROR, CLARKIUS!!"

"Well, I can see this is going to get old quick," says Chris.

"Whatever, Chris! This is golden!" says Jon. "Clarkius, you've had your first two puffs of marijuana ever! How do you feel?"

Clark starts to speak and pauses with his mouth open before closing it and having a confused and befuddled look on his face. Then he jets skyward in an instant, leaving ceiling and roofing falling to the floor in his wake. 

Lex huffs. "You just had to ask, didn't you, Jon?"

With their super-hearing, the boys can hear Clark high in the sky saying. "I feel _up_! No, that's not right… High! I feel high! Golly geez, that's a long ways down. Oh, no! The roof!"

Clark speeds back down to the castle and goes in the hole he created. 

"Lex, I am so sorry! I'll fix it! I swear!"

"No you won't. Professional masons will fix it."

"But I broke it, it's my job to fix it."

"This castle isn't a barn, Clark. You are going to sit right here and do nothing about it. Leave the roof work to the professionals."

"Here," says Jay, "have another hit and try not to break anything else."

"Why does he get to go twice?" asks Chris.

"Because he's the—" starts Jay.

"Don't you say it!" warns Chris.

"… Emperor?" says Jon.

"I AM THE EMPEROR!!" yells Clark shaking his fists in the air.

"Clark, Honey, why don't you hurry up with your hit and we'll get this thing going around again," says Jason.

Clark insists on lighting it himself, trying to use heat vision to light the bud and instead, hitting the carpet. 

"Goddamn it, Clarkius," says Lex in resigned frustration. "You all wait here, I'm going to get some Blue K before Clark burns down the castle."

Clark tries again, but Jason slaps a black light construct blindfold on him and tells him to smoke it normally like everybody else. Still blindfolded, Clark starts sucking on the bong while Jason lights it. He wonders to himself if the placebo effect would work on Clark or if he'd notice he isn't inhaling any smoke if Jason didn't light it. Clark takes a larger hit than strictly necessary and Jason takes his next, handing the broken up bud to Jay so he can reload the bowl after he's done. He guesses it's good that everyone's having fun and no one's getting hurt, but next time he's going to make Clark wear Blue Kryptonite from the beginning to prevent mishaps. He'd hate to think of how destructive he could be if Clark was trying to be Superman while smoking.

Jay takes his hit and reloads the bowl just as Lex is coming in with a gold ring with a large blue jewel. Lex promptly takes Clark's hand and puts the ring on his finger. "There. It's a good thing I don't still have wooden floors in here. Perhaps I'll take everything back to stone blocks instead of replacing the carpet. Even on Red K, you never did much damage to those floors."

"Sorry," says Clark sheepishly. 

Jay hands the bong off to Colton and he passes it to Conner after he takes green. "Hey," says Colton, "you know what I just realized? This is my first smoke after the wedding. This is my first smoke after my parents became man and husband."

"Mine too," says Chris. "I can't believe the past couple of days. What a roller coaster, huh?"

"You have no idea," mutters Arsenal. 

Conner finishes his hit and passes the bong to Roy. "I think it's good we're having a family smoke," says Conner. "The toga party was a good idea. These things are pretty comfy."

"They really are," says Mon-El. "It reminds me of some old fashioned Daxamite apparel."

"Old Kryptonese apparel too," says Clark. "But I think the Greek equivalent is closer. What are those called again?"

"Himations," say Lex and Adonis at the same time.

Lex turns to Adonis. "Remind me to pick your brain sometime. I think Classical clothes could make a comeback if we talk to the right designers. Perhaps as pajamas. The new and improved snuggie! In addition to sleepwear, they could be perfect for costume parties and formal events."

"Sounds like a plan," says Adonis. "I'd be interested to see himations make a comeback."

"We'd have to market it well. I have several marketing experts on retainer, so it shouldn't be a problem," says Lex.

"What does a himation look like?" asks Zar.

"It's essentially the grandfather of the toga," says Lex, "Adonis is wearing one. Adonis, would you show off your himation?"

Adonis lives up to his name and shows off his physique more than should be possible beneath the folds of flowing cloth.

"I forgot what an exhibitionist you are," says Conner. He considers Adonis carefully before looking to Colton and seeing a disapproving look. Oh, that's right. Adonis is forbidden from messing around with anyone in the family. Lex's rule regarding boffing the bodyguards is quite clear, if not a little frustrating. 

Zar clearly appreciates the himation and how it fits on Adonis. He gives a lopsided grin and says, "I think I see the differences. Could you turn around one more time?"

Chris swats him in the gut for that, but nonetheless, appreciates the view himself.

"Now that we're all done ogling Adonis," says Jason, "where's the bong. I know rotation stopped somewhere."

On cue, Arsenal takes his hit, and then another one for good measure before passing the bong onward and blowing out the smoke carefully and slowly. 

They continue to smoke for a while, refilling the bowl before rotation is through so Adonis can have green to make up for the ashy hit he had the last time. They snack and talk and enjoy each other's company. Finally, Clark realizes what he really wants to snack on.

"THE EMPEROR DEMANDS ICE CREAM AND APPLE PIE!! LET US BAKE!! THE EMPEROR COMMANDS IT!!!"

"Dear, pie should be ready any minute. We can adjourn to the dining room and eat it like civilized people. Right?"

"YES!!" Clarkius proclaims.

"I'll get a text message once it's finished cooling enough to eat. There are eight pies, so that should be enough for everyone."

"Pie sounds great!" says Colton. 

"Yeah, it does," says Conner. "Can we have extra pies for tonight?"

"I don't want to know your plans, Kon-El, but I'll ask the chefs to make a strawberry-blueberry pie for you and Kol-El."

"Thanks," says Conner, already imagining which parts of Jon the pie will taste best on.

"I'm glad we're all here," says Arsenal. "Losing all of you in my original timeline… it was just too much, you know? I'm just really happy everyone's okay."

"I think we all feel that way," says Jon. 

"By the way," says Colton, "thanks, Hemlock, for this awesome weed. You had this batch diluted didn't you?"

"It's not as strong as the weed I sell to Gotham."

"You do WHAT?!!" says Clark. "YOUR EMPEROR DEMANDS ANSWERS!!"

Jason sighs. "Clark, you know I run the Gotham drug trade and that James can magnify the medicinal qualities of plants, right? Do the math. James is helping me supply Gotham with safer, stronger weed. Not only is he helping Cancer and HIV patients, he's helping people quit the harder drugs by providing a buffer that makes it easier on them to quit meth and heroin."

"I suppose that's okay," says Clark, "but don't let him into dangerous situations."

"We don't," says Jason.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Whoever is helping at the time. There's a lot of stuff to carry and the extra security is always a plus."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I can turn a blind eye to this if everyone's safe. I turn a blind eye to everything else you do in Gotham, so I guess this is par for the course."

"Much obliged, Emperor Clarkius," says Jason.

"By the way, Jason, after pie, I'm kidnapping you and Lex to have a snuggle fest."

"Clark, not in front of the children," says Lex.

"YOUR EMPEROR DEMANDS SNUGGLES!!!"

Everyone gets a good chuckle out of Clark's good humor and soon everyone is breaking into side conversations, bong forgotten. Arsenal looks from person to person, remembering how each of them died and promising himself it won't happen again, no matter what.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	3. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark, Jason and Lex leave for their honeymoon. Arsenal of this world comes to the forefront. KonCorp does its first business deal. Zar-El and Lor-Zod go on their first date.

  


It was Jason's idea to throw the party. They didn't get the normal send-off they would have after the wedding because parademons attacked and most of the guests were in the emergency bunkers. So to celebrate their honeymoon, Clark, Lex and Jason are having a Bon Voyage party on one of Lex's larger yachts. The one they'll be cruising on when they journey to the mansion on the Carribean island Lex owns will be smaller and more cozy. Lex named it _The Julian_. Lex is merely having the party at the marina so that everyone can see them off. 

They've already got all of their necessities and eccentricities packed and onboard, and Arsenal has agreed to lend Snow to them in case they need a guard animal and can't be seen using their powers. With everything ready to go on _The Julian_ , they board the other yacht for the celebration. 

Most of the wedding guests are there in their finest attire. Women wear designer evening gowns, and men wear designer tuxedos. The Kryptonians there, with the exception of Clark and his youngest two sons, are wearing the formal Krypronian garb that they did at the wedding. Zar-El has a similar garb, but with Apokalyptan features that make the half-cape more of a full hooded cloak and war-bracers on his arms that resemble studded vambraces. Adonis is wearing a himation of gold and navy blue, similar to his himation that Lex made for him. He's wearing his lariat and chakram and modern designer navy blue slacks under his himation, bottomed by modern dress shoes. He is bare-chested under the himation and has a torque of vibranium and Olympian gold around his neck. 

Martha and Jonathan Kent are both there. Lex promised Clark he has no need to see or speak to his father, but he wants the gesture of good faith to be an olive branch to renew their father-son relationship from the ashes of its destruction. Lex made sure to have a barbecue grill on deck so that Jonathan would have something he likes. The chefs ask Jonathan to show them his barbecue skills and give him pointers as he merrily grills shish kabobs, steak and brisket. Some of the younger crowd asks him to roast marshmallows over the grill for them and he enjoys what little time he has with his grandkids. 

There is a ballroom onboard, and many of the guests enjoy everything from slow waltzes to swing dancing. There's a live string quintet playing and they are paid well because their talents aren't to be matched. Lex Luthor, after all, won't settle for anything but the best for his husband. 

And God, does he love thinking of Clark and his _husband_! It's been such a long time coming and it's hard to pin down exactly when he knew he wanted to marry Clark. It was sometime before he met Helen, that much he's certain of. Why he didn't just tell Clark how he felt, he can't imagine in retrospect. Hell, with the age of consent in Kansas, they could have started dating the day they met. If only that shiny red truck had been an engagement gift instead of the beginning of a long series of misunderstandings. 

Putting those thoughts and memories away for another time, he takes Clark in the dance floor and they dance a romantic waltz. 

Jason, Jay and Tim watch from the sidelines. Lex finally got around to forging documents to the effect of proving Jay to be Jason's long lost twin. A bit trite, but it explains how they're mostly identical and are seen together in public now. At first, they had been very careful of that, rarely being publicly seen at the same time and always with one of them masked when they were. Now, free to be themselves together, they joke and laugh with Tim until Jason takes Jay on the dance floor and dances a mean waltz.

Chris tries to dance with Zar but the concept is so foreign to Zar that every movement of his feet is a misstep. Finally, Chris lifts him into the air and they fly together in beat to the music. That is something Zar can handle and they dance on air for every song after that.

To many guests' surprise, Lois takes Lana on the dance floor for a slow dance and they romantically hold each other close. When the music starts to change to a different slow dance, Clark and Lex cut in, dancing with their former wives for old time's sake.

Little Chris asks Jonathan Samuel to dance with him during a waltz, and Jonathan Samuel quickly stuffs the rest of his cookies in his mouth and pulls Little Chris onto the dance floor. The photographers take pictures of the cute coupling for the parents and Jonathan Samuel shows off his mean dance skills.

The celebration is a complete success and everyone sees Clark, Lex and Jason off as they sail away with Snow onboard _The Julian_. As they sail away, Lex cuddles his husband and concubine close as he bids them his tidings.

"Welcome to our new life together. I will always make sure that you are happy and safe,"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's been three days, and Arsenal is ready for the spell. 

Adonis has agreed to use Ancient Greek magic to help the Arsenals be themselves once every lunar cycle for three days. It's almost the full moon and Arsenal is prepared for his younger self to take the reins. 

As Adonis casts the spell, Arsenal can feel his consciousness change. His mohawk grows shorter and his side hair longer as he transforms into the Arsenal native to this reality. 

Suddenly, Arsenal lets out a sob. 

He tries to hide it from present company but it's too late. Owning his emotional outburst, he kisses the ring on his wedding finger and let's a few years fall. His face is stricken with grief and only Roy knows why. 

This Arsenal misses Oliver. And he has the other Arsenal's memories of being married to him. Roy has no doubt that they were happy for many years, but laments that his brother misses him at all. 

Roy pulls him into a hug and whispers to him, "It will be alright. This is for the better."

"Just once a month. That's all I'm asking, Roy. Let me be with him once a month."

Roy's heart breaks.

"I won't tell you what to do, but that can only end badly. Think of Ollie. How much would it break his heart to only have you once a month and be your father the rest of the time. It would be a mindfuck, Arsenal."

"Please…" Arsenal begs in a whisper.

"We'll talk about it in private," says Roy. "There's no need to rush things. You can take a few months to make this decision."

The others present don't know what the hell they're talking about, but think it better not to say anything. Arsenal looks broken and tired, and they have no doubt this is a private matter. 

Roy leads Arsenal up to their room and closes the door.

"Do you still love me?" he asks.

"Of course, Roy! I'll always love you!"

"But you still need Ollie."

Arsenal sniffles. "I do."

"Then take that ring off when you're not like this and you can wear it three days a month when you're with him."

"You mean, I can?"

"Only if you're careful. I think it's going to break his heart and yours. But if you really want this, I won't stop you. I want you to be happy. I just don't think being with Ollie is the road to happiness."

Arsenal hugs him tightly. "Thank you, Roy. I promise I won't screw this up."

"I know you won't. It's not you who I think screwed up."

"Will you come with me? To see him?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Not when you're like this Arse. I want my father back but I don't want a relationship with him. Not like you do."

"Okay. Then we can have dinner with him sometime?"

"Sure. Dinner and a movie, but not a date."

"Okay. Can we call him? Together?"

"Sure. I'll tell him. You're old enough in Star City to be with him. Just don't let him hurt you."

"He'll never hit me."

"That's not the kind of hurt I'm talking about. Let's give him a call and tell him what's going on. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic."

"Roy… does this break your heart? I don't want to hurt you."

"Arsenal, I'm your clone. You think I don't want the same thing? It's just wrong. He shouldn't have you after what he did. If he'd have just waited three years, we'd both be with him and we'd all be happy together. But he didn't wait. He damaged us, Arsenal. And I can't forgive him for that."

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"What he did or what you're going to do with him?"

"Both."

"No, Arse. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"Let's give him a call and you can work out your arrangement."

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Arse. Just don't let him hurt you."

"I won't, Roy. I won't."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner and Colton are excited. It's their first real business venture and it's going smoothly.

They've successfully genetically engineered sterile male drixes that are adapted to Earth's atmosphere. The Metropolis Zoo had agreed to lease the drixes from the newly formed KonCorp along with buying a monthly supply of crystals for them to eat. The Zoo can sell the fecal crystals on the market to make more money for their habitats and veterinary expenses as well as donating to wildlife preservation efforts. 

They've programmed a small fortress crystal to make the habitat for the drixes and the zoo has just cleared an area for the habitat to be built. 

Yes, everything is going smoothly, and the newly formed KonCorp is ready for its first venture.

The first step is the habitat. Conner and Colton meet with zoo officials who lead them to the site. Conner plants the crystal and a miniature fortress grows, it has an entrance in the fashion of the Fortress of Solitude, crosshatched crystals weaving into each other. Once inside, there is a pathway surrounded by clear crystal windows that winds through the habitat and circles back to the entrance. The habitat itself resembles Krypton. Ice and crystal form a beautiful landscape and the climate of the enclosure is cold, with a self-maintaining temperature. 

They lead the zoo officials through the habitat, showing them the secret doors and the places the fortress habitat will automatically supply water. A waterfall decorated in ice and snow flows into a river that circulates across the habitat's lowest floor. The crystalline trees reach skyward, giving the drixes places to climb and places to nest, all with convenient footholds for the zookeepers to use. The visitor's pathway goes up and down throughout the habitat, giving the viewers sights of the ground and heights alike. 

The zoo officials are impressed by the structure and immediately inspect and approve it for use. The next part is the fun part. Instead of using cages, the twins release the drixes from the Fortress of Metropolis and fly them in formation to their new habitat. An opening forms in the top of the crystal and instinctively attracted by the structure and temperature, they circle, forming a funnel like bats and dive into their new home. The crystal structure knows when to close and reforms the entirety of the roof after all the drixes have entered the habitat.

The zoo officials are completely wowed. They even cheer as the twins land in front of them, still wearing their business suits but easily recognized as Champion and Match. 

Once all of the transfer papers are finished and the zoo buys the first shipment of food crystals, the twins fly to deliver the load and the zookeepers place the food in the habitat. 

The first foray of KonCorp is a complete success.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex Luthor, Jason Todd and Emperor Clarkius are wearing their togas. They've just finished a smoke, and Clarkius is wearing his Blue Kryptonite ring. Clarkius can't help but dive in the onboard pool with his toga on and Lex face palms while Jason laughs. Jason made sure they had extra togas, just in case anything happens, and beckons one of the servants to go fetch Clark a fresh one, along with a beach towel to dry off in. 

Clarkius is enjoying his swim, diving and surfacing as he does laps back and forth across the pool. Eventually Lex and Jason see the toga surface without Clarkius in it and rather than do a face palm and risk missing the sight, Lex pulls out a camera and takes pictures of his beloved, supposedly solely for blackmail material. Jason knows he'll probably have them framed in an art gallery, but Lex denies it.

Suddenly, Clarkius flies out of the pool, dropping water into the deck of the yacht. 

"THE IMPERIAL RING HAS BEEN LOST IN THE WATER FILTER!! YOUR EMPEROR DEMANDS RUBIES!!"

"Clark, we are not giving you Red K," says Lex calmly. 

"Awww. Lexie-poo. I'll be really good!"

"No. You won't. You'll ravage Jason here on the deck before flying him into the sky to get some cloud nookie."

"That's not all I'd do," says Clark with an evil grin.

"What does Clarkius think about this?" asks Jason.

"YOUR EMPEROR DEMANDS PIE!!!"

"That's what I thought. Why don't you dry off and put on your toga. I'll go get us some pie."

"THANK YOU, ROYAL CONSORT TO THE QUEEN!!!"

"I am in no way a queen!" protests Lex.

"You are a little," says Jason. "You've got an imperial flamboyance about you."

Lex throws an empty cup at him, but Jason dodges it. "Jason, I expect you to perform your royal duties once we've had dessert."

"Yes, My Queen," Jason says before speeding inside the cabin. 

Another cup hits the cabin door and Scotch goes everywhere.

"Damnit. I wasted a perfectly good drink," says Lex as he pours himself a new cup of whiskey.

Clarkius is drying off and shimmying into his toga the wrong way.

"Here, My Emperor, let me help you with that," Lex says as he puts his new drink down and helps adjust Clarkius' toga.

"Thank you, My Queen. I shall have diamond tiaras made for you!"

"Please don't."

"A jewel-encrusted bodice then! Servants! Google Jewel-encrusted corsets and spare no expense! YOUR EMPEROR COMMANDS IT!"

"Ignore him, Jeffrey! He's high!"

"Are you certain, Mr. Luthor?" asks the servant with a laugh.

"Wait!" says Lex. "On second thought, find one in Jason's size."

"I heard that, you prick!" yells Jason from below deck, knowing Lex will hear him.

Clarkius cuddles up to Lex and pulls him to the lounge chairs, scooting them together so they can snuggle under the sun.

"I missed you, Empress,' says Clarkius in a twitterpated voice.

"When, Dear? I've been here the whole time."

"Nuh-Uh. You were over there," Clarkius says, pointing ten feet away where Lex had just been standing.

Sensing the right thing to say, he declares, "I missed you too, Emperor."

They continue to snuggle until Jason brings out pie.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Chris and Zar are on their first official date. They're going in their civvies and it might have been a mistake. 

At the movie, Zar asks questions constantly, trying to learn about Earth culture and criticizing the special effects and realism of the cinematic feature. 

The constant interruptions anger a group of men in front of them and they begin throwing popcorn at him, telling him to shut the fuck up. It isn't until Chris is hit with a drink that it hits the fan. 

Zar breaks four noses and a wrist, and Zar and Chris are removed from the theater. When Zar activates his Kryptonian armor in the face of the police trying to arrest him, Chris claims diplomatic immunity and the police decide not to challenge it.

For the rest of the night, they try to find restaurants to Zar's liking. They go out for Chinese food, Mexican food, Italian food, French Cuisine, Ethiopian delectables and fast food burgers. It isn't until four in the morning that they discover Zar's love for donuts. They go through three dozen donuts, eight kolaches, sixteen cinnamon rolls, twelve dozen donut holes and five dozen bear claws.

Zar spends the rest of the morning throwing up, saying the whole time, "It was worth it!"

Chris just sighs and orders pizza for lunch.

It turns out Zar likes pizza as much as he likes donuts, and Chris makes a mental note to never take him to a pizza buffet.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	4. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in two weeks. Lex, Jason and Clark catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> Arsenal and Oliver in an adult relationship.
> 
> Mention of underage.

  


"Arse, wake up. Day three was yesterday," Oliver says tiredly. Arsenal turns over in the bed and cuddles against Oliver's body. He reaches down and grabs Oliver's morning wood and begins to stroke.

"Arse. I thought you didn't want me like this. You've got your mohawk back."

"In the future I'm from, we've been married for five years," says Arsenal. "Just shut up and let me have this."

"You're in charge, Arse. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"Promise not to marry me and not to tell Roy. Or anyone for that matter."

Oliver moans in response as Arsenal speeds up his pace. His mohawked head disappears beneath the sheets and mere minutes later Oliver is screaming his name as Arsenal finishes him up, swallowing every drop.

"This isn't a thing," says Arsenal. "I just wanted you this morning."

"I understand kiddo," Oliver says affectionately. "You know I'll give you whatever you want. However you want me, I'm yours."

"Right now, I need my dad. Can we cuddle as family now or will that be too confusing?"

"I'll give you whatever you want, Arse. Just don't blame me if I get hard again."

Arsenal laughs. "Deal. Just for a few minutes then we can shower."

"Together?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"I love you Arsenal. In every way possible, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Just don't get used to me blowing you. The other Arsenal can do that, but I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Dad… because I can't say 'no' to you."

"I can't say 'no' to you either."

"No, you don't understand. I _can't_ say 'no' to you. We started when I was too young, Ollie. I'm conditioned since puberty to do whatever you want. However you want it."

"I thought it was what you wanted," says Oliver, suddenly sad.

"I did, but you should have said 'no'. You should have told me that you would wait for me if I waited for you. I'm screwed up, Ollie. If you had just waited three years for me to grow up some, it would have been fine, fantastic even. But you didn't. You had sex with a thirteen-year-old that worshipped the ground you walked on. How do you think that affected me? Don't you think I had an innate need to please you at that point. You didn't mean to, but you groomed me. I was always going to be yours, and if it wasn't for my clone, I don't think I could be in any real relationship."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. I'm sorry, Bud. I really am."

"I know you are, but it doesn't change anything. I can't say 'no' to you because I could never consent with you. Not really. If you tell me to shower with you, to bend over for you, to take your rock hard dick in my ass, I will, but you shouldn't ask that of me because I can't truly consent."

"What do you want then? Should I break up with the other you?"

"I don't know, Ollie. Being with you once a month… I might kind of need it. Even though I shouldn't. Even though I know it's wrong. All of me needs you, Ollie. That's why I need you as my father now. I always needed you as a father, but when I got older, I needed you like this too. I don't want you to take advantage of that need."

"I'll go shower alone then. You wait here and I'll be back in a little while."

Arsenal doesn't wait. He pulls Oliver into a hug before stripping him naked and then stripping himself.

"One shower," says Oliver sternly. "Then, I'm your dad, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'll grab the lube!"

Oliver sighs sadly. 

_What am I going to do?_

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Hemlock has signed the contract with KonCorp. All that they're waiting for is Jason's signature to close the deal and Hemlock's medical grade cannabis will be distributed throughout the medical cannabis dispensaries all over Metropolis, Blüdhaven, New York and Gotham. By keeping the supply limited and the prices medium high, they're maintaining the value of the higher quality cannabis that Hemlock creates and simultaneously leaving the black market deals Hemlock makes with Red Hood in good condition as the illegal distribution is still cheaper than the legal distribution. All around, Hemlock wins, the people win and KonCorp wins. Colton and Conner are very happy with this deal. 

They've also opened up a botanicals division under Hemlock's direction. He supplies the higher quality medical botanicals and the department handles the testing, packaging, marketing and distribution. They're starting with internet sales, but Conner plans to open up store fronts in Midtown Metropolis and the Rainbow District of Blüdhaven. He figures that if anyone will appreciate Hemlock's high quality medical herbs, supplements and herbal teas, it will be the hippies, the New Agers and the LGBTQIA communities. LexCorp marketing is on the case with Conner's pull in the company and they've got internet commercials all over the web. It's a bit premature, but Lex always stresses the importance of preparation, and since LexCorp is footing the advertising bill, he sees no reason to withdraw the ads. He's sure Lex won't mind. 

As soon as they have Jason's signature, production will go to market and KonCorp Botanicals will be a hit.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jay is taking Tim out on a special date. They've gone to the theatre to see a production of _The Unsinkable Molly Brown_ and now, at dinner in their finest attire, Jay drops to his knee and presents a ring.

"Timothy Jackson Drake, I suck at poetic words so let's skip the bullshit and will you marry me?"

Tim laughs hard at that, and Jay looks confused. 

"Is that a yes?" Jay asks nervously.

"YES, YOU DOPE!! FUCKING YES!!!"

Tim flings himself into Jay's open arms and they kiss briefly before Jay takes Tim's hand. He wants that ring on his finger as fast as possible. When the ring is in place, Tim admires it, seeing it well for the first time. It's plain, a vibranium wedding band with a single small diamond on it. 

He loves it.

"Jay, this is awesome! How long were you planning this?"

"A year or two? Pretty much since the Poison Ivy thing."

"You mean since we met," clarifies Tim.

"Yeah, I guess. Couldn't let someone else take you first."

"You took me first! You're my first and only, Jay. OH MY GOD, WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED!!!"

Jason laughs and kisses him again. "Yeah, Replacement. We're getting married."

"You're the _best_ Robin," Tim whispers.

Jason has to adjust himself, but for the first time ever, he says, "No babe, you are."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The island is a tropical paradise, the mansion, a castle and the company, a dream come true. Clark ponders how his life got to this point, how he ended up with so much family, how he came to be so happy. Most of it, he realizes, is Lex's doing. He's responsible for over half of their children. He's responsible for his own transformation into a trustworthy family man. And he's responsible for making Clark so happy. Jason is a wonder, too. Clark is so glad Lex is willing to share his concubine with him, that Jason has come to love him. Mon-El is Clark's and Clark's alone, and that's how it will always stay. But Jason is a blessing to both Clark and Lex, bringing reality and balance to their relationship. Lex is Rich with power and Clark rich with powers, but Jason is just himself, a poor kid turned Robin turned vigilante gangster. He understands things in a way Lex and Clark can't fathom. They've always been powerful in their own ways, but Jason is self-made and has had his power taken from him so many times. He's the ground that supports their sky.

Clark runs across the beach to where his husband and boyfriend are playing volleyball and tackles Lex to the ground, kissing him deeply before calling Jason over. Clark tackles him next and says, "We are going to take turns ravaging you, so go shower, Buttercup."

"Yes, Prince Humperdinck," says Jason with that lopsided grin.

"Lex, you in?" asks Clark with enthusiasm.

"As long as I go first," says Lex empirically. "You know I hate sloppy seconds."

"Deal!" And Clark sweeps Lex out of the sand and princess carries him as he speeds them to the master suite. 

It is their honeymoon after all.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


After two weeks on the island, the trio of lovers heads to the Fortress of Metropolis on the yacht, enjoying what time they have left on their Earthbound honeymoon. Conner and Colton have agreed to let them use their castle outside Kryptonopolis to finish up the last week of their honeymoon, and they only have one condition: that Jason sign some papers for them when they stop in Metropolis. Jason already knows about the contract but won't agree to sign it until he sees all the conditions in it and reads it himself. It is his son's name on the line, and he wants to be careful so that this doesn't negatively affect Hemlock's future.

The trip back to Metropolis is uneventful and relaxing. They enjoy the weather, smoking together, drinking together, making love together and just playing around. It's the most fun Jason has had since his first month as Robin. It seems over too soon, but they're all ready to leave the confines of the yacht and get back on solid ground. They're still on their honeymoon, so it's not like they're losing time together. 

The boys are all there at the Fortress of Metropolis marina when the yacht docks, and Clark, Jason and Lex enthusiastically greet their children and hug them tightly. They all retire to the dining room of the Fortress where food and drink are waiting for them, including Scotch for Lex, chili dogs for Jason and apple pie for Clark.

Lex accesses a console and busies himself with looking over everything KonCorp, giving the twins advice and criticizing their mistakes. He's rather proud of them even if they did rely on LexCorp a little too much to start their company.

Clark spends time with all of his kids, asking them how their days have been and catching up on their lives. He listens to Hemlock talk about his experiments, Zar talk about his new fascination with Amazonian traditions, Jon talk about new powers he discovered using his Power Ring and Chris talk about his knighting ceremony on New Krypton and how he wonders if Zar could be knighted too. Roy and Arsenal tell Clark that they want to visit with Oliver more and though they've outgrown him as a mentor, they want to spend time with their first dad. Clark thinks its a great idea as long as they don't let it interfere with their studies and hero work. Roy is out of school but Clark hopes he'll decide to apply for college soon. And Arsenal graduated early after testing out of most of his courses, and though it hasn't been long, Clark is hoping he'll be preparing for the SATs soon. Neither Roy seems that interested in school though and Clark has to keep reminding them how important academics are. 

Jason is checking up with his operations in Gotham via Jay, who has taken over the drug trade in Blüdhaven as well. He had to crack a few skulls, hire some muscle and blow a few brains out, but now Blüdhaven's drug trade is completely under the control of the Red Hood. Jason, though he admires Jay's ambition, wonders if that was the best timing, but Jay claims it's all under control. Once he's done talking business, he takes Hemlock to the greenhouse where Hemlock shows him his favorite new plants.

While they're there, Hemlock pulls out a copy of the contract with KonCorp and Jason looks it over before signing it and promising to sign whatever else he needs to to make Hemlock's professional dreams comes true.

When they return, Jay and Tim are holding hands and beckoning Jason to come over. That's when they drop the good news. They're getting married! Jason immediately says he wants to give Jay away at the ceremony and Jay says he wouldn't have it any other way. Lex raises a toast in their honor after he and Clark pass out drinks, (k'nip-k'nai nectar for those too young to drink alcohol) and everyone toasts to Tim and Jay's future together.

Lex, Jason and Clark stay up late with the boys watching movies and spend the night at the Fortress of Metropolis. 

The next morning, Jon takes Clark aside and tells him what he wants to do. It's about time for Jonathan Samuel's birthday and though Clark had planned on bringing Jonathan Samuel to New Krypton for his thirteenth birthday, Jonathan Lane has a better idea. Thirteen is the age of manhood on Krypton and the age at which one is presented with his first set of armor. Jon wants to celebrate his genetic template's birthday with a ceremony in his honor, and Clark is alight with joy once Jon describes what he has in mind.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



End file.
